Pokemon Conquest advertisement
by Luckenhaft
Summary: PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE READ THIS STORY! IF YOU DO I WILL GUVE YOU A COOKIE!C:


_** Pokemon Conquest **_

Hi there I am Littleking9512. the most noble of them all

"I'm Raikou, this is my sister Saya-san, and this is our partner pokemon Eevee." Raikou introduced himself along with his sister and their partner pokemon. (Nintendo power refers to him as Nester though for some reason, but I call him Raikou.)

"Hi." Saya greeted everyone.

"Eevee." Eevee greeted the audience in her own way.

We will have a few other guest coming but for now it is the three of us.

"Now on to our question for you all." Saya told the audience as all four of them got serious.

Why the heck aren't any of you not writing fanfics for it!

"Why the heck aren't any of you not writing fanfics for it!" Raikou and Saya asked them in unison.

"Eevee! Eevee! Eevee!" Even little Eevee joined in.

We probably understand it is because of lack of knowledge but seriously folks if any of you have read Nintendo power's review for it which it got a 9.0 or the cover story it got for last months issue you would know it is a good game and money well spent.

"It is a spin off of pokemon and it crosses over with the popular game. Nobunaga's ambition." Raikou told everyone.

I've never played Nobunaga's ambition. Probably because I have never heard of Oda Nobunaga.

Raikou, Saya, and even Eevee give LK9512 the are you kidding me look.

I don't pay in attention in history class what you gonna do sue me? The game is good in my opinion from what I have read about it on Nintendo Power and I pre-ordered it at game stop. It should help pass the time until Pokemon Black and White 2 come out.

"Your getting off track!" Raikou and Saya yelled at the author as they were starting to get off track.

Hey! you two just broke the fourth wall!

"So?" Sasa asked him.

You can't break the fourth wall it is against the rules.

"But you break it all the time in your reviews." Raikou deadpanned.

That's because it is for kicks.

"How is this any different?" Saya asked LK9512.

Well... um... you see... Hey look Oichi and Nobunaga are here!

"Huh! Oichi-chan I'm happy to hear you showed up." Raikou dropped the subject as he turned to Oichi smiling at her.

"Hi Raikou-san." Oichi said as she blushed at the chan comment like a shoolgirl just got kissed by her crush.

"Shut up!" Oichi told the author off he knew everyone could hear him as he noticed Raikou was also blushing.

It's true! You two are like some old married couple.

"Were not old!" Raikou and Oichi yelled out in unison at Raikou since it seemed that they were a couple.

"Hey!" Raikou and Oichi yelled at author as their blushes were making them resemble tomatos.

"Shut up!" Oichi yelled at the author in a very unlady-like way.

"Shut up!" Oichi repeated as she thought about having her jigglypuff use double-slap on him.

Raikou and Oichi sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Oichi had enough of this as Nobunaga and Saya were about to end this enjoyable experiance except Oichi acted first.

"Hiyah!" Ochi yelled as she swung her leg with all her might as her foot hit home, or to be more specific LK512's crotch.

OWIE!

"Humph! Serves you right!" Oichi finished as she turned to walk back to Raikou's side.

"Uh guys. We are kinda getting off track a bit." Nobunaga told everyone.

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff took this moment to add insult to injury by scribling all over LK9512's face before returning to her master's side as Eevee also administered punishment by tackling LK512 in the stomach as he was trying to get back on two feet but now was back to writhing in pain.

The pain! The agony!

"Drama queen." A new person stated simply looking down on the author who was in agony.

"Kenshin-san what are you doing here?" Oichi asked the man in white armor accompinied by his Mewtwo.

"Nobunaga-sama invited us." Kenshin told everyone simply.

"Us?" Raikou asked confused until 2 other men showed up. One accompinied by an articuno the other by a groudon.

"Mitsuhide-san, Shingen-san Good to see you guys could show up." Saya told the two newcomers.

"Like I was going to let a bunch of kids do this." Shingen told them as said kids glared at him.

"Were not kids! Were 15!" They all shouted together at Shingen who only laughed at them.

"What were you guys doing before you got off track." Mitsuhide asked them in a calm tone of voice.

we were asking people why they didn't write any fanfics for Pokemon conquest along with giving out it's info about it and other stuff. Oh yeah did I mention I'm still in unbearable agony!

"Man up you pansy!" Shingen told the author embarassed this author even called himself a man if he was making such a big fuss over something so unimportant.

She kicked me in the crotch!

To this shingen laughed along with most of the people in the room although if one payed attention they would have heard Mitsuhide's comforting words "I know your pain."

"You make a brother proud Oichi-chan." Nobunaga told her while trying to stop his laughter at the author's pain.

"I do my best Nii-san." Oichi tells him giggling.

You people are too cruel!

"You deserved it!" Saya told him between her own giggles.

Hey Nobunaga I noticed something about.

"What?" Nobunaga asked him.

Your partner pokemon is a black raquaza.

"So?" Nobunaga asked not knowing where this conversation was going.

Are you over-compensating for something?

Several things happened next. Oichi, Jigglypuff, Saya, Eevee, and Raikou face palmed. Shingen broke out laughing. Nobunaga got very, very angry. Mitsuhide knew LK9512 was about to be in more pain. Kenshin wondered if what LK9512 said might have been true. LK9512 just smiled and prepared from the beating he would get for questioning a man's masculinity. Again. You think he would learn after sephiroth octa-slashed him to pieces in a furry of rarely seen emotion.

"Please buy Pokemon Conquest." Mitsuhide told the audience. "You will enjoy it if you like Pokemon and Nobunaga's ambition." He finished.

"And don't forget to read and review!" Shingen joined in.

"Phantom visiters will not be tolerated." Kenshin told the audience.

"Ane we look forward to any future fanfics you may write about us." Oichi added.

"No flames please." Raikou also added.

"And please no yaoi stories for the guys either." Saya told them.

"I don't know about Kenshin-san, Shingen-san or mitsuhide-san but I know Raikou-san and Nobunaga-nii-san aren't gay." Oichi finished.

"Hey!" Shingen, Mitsuhide, Kenshin yelled out offended.

R&R and good night and may aura be with you.

"Get back here." Nobunaga yelled.

Yipe! gotta go! Mommy!


End file.
